fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darmanitan Slam 2
Darmanitan Slam is an action 2.5D platformer developed by VictoryStar. It was released in 2012 for the Wii. It is the sequel to the successful game Darmanitan Slam. This makes it the second game in the Darmanitan Slam series. In the game, Darmanitan travels to the top of the volcano to perfect his Slam Powers. Plot Some 800 years ago, the volcano of Pokémon Island erupted. A ghastly Pokémon named Dark Darmanitan was released and caused havoc on the island. The ancient guardians of the island weakened Dark Darmanitan and left him in a tomb inside the volcano, hoping his sould would perish. Now, in the present, evil Emboar and his son Pignite stand outside of the tomb, looking for a way in. "Daddy, there's a special switch or somethin'!" Pignite says, but Emboar disagrees. "That engraving on the wall says, 'One who gives fruit shall enter.' What does that mean?!" "Are you sure this is all worth it?" Pignite asks. "Wouldn't Dark Darmanitan's soul've persihed by now?" "No, I know how we'll get in!" Emboar exclaims. "Pignite, release the Pig Party!" Meanwhile, Darmanitan and his buddy Darumaka are relaxing in their hut, when the volcano erupts. Thousands of odd-looking creatures spread out around the island. Darmanitan and Darumaka are trapped in cages. They watch in horror as the strange beings steal their Nanab Berry hoard. Darmanitan gets enraged and breaks out. He tries to get to his Berry Hoard, but more creatures stand in his way. Emboar appears and says, "I'm baaa-aaaack, Darmanitan! Do you like my Pig Party? Heh, you're in the middle of it!" He turns to his minions and orders them to move out. Some of the Pig Party lock Darmanitan and Darumaka in the hut. Soon, the two break out and pursue them. Gameplay Most of the gameplay remains unchanged from the first game. Darmanitan still has the health bar. However, in the first game, he is damaged if he touches an enemy. Now, enemies can attack, and he will take damage if he is hit. The health bar starts out small, but by gainibg experience points, the player can use theme to increase the level of the bar. Darmanitan can still restore health by finding an Oran Berry. The health bar will not increase when Daruma joins in, unlike the first game. Darumaka's purpose is the same as in Darmanitan Slam. Mine cart riding makes a comeback as well. There is also a variation to mine cart riding, called bobsledding. Bobsledding is like behind-the-back mine cart riding. It is the only full 3D feature in the game. When bonsledding, Damanitan can jump as well as steer. Checkpoints come back. However, they are not run by Archen. N-A-N-A-B Letters return to Darmanitan Slam 2. Collecting all five is needed to fully complete a level. Puzzle Pieces also return, and their purpose is the same as the first game. Of course, the Nanab Berry—the games' signature item—returns. Collecting 100 will grant the player an extra life. Berry Coins also make a comeback. They can be spent at the Pan Brothers' shop to buy items. Finally, Super Guide returns for the sequel. If the player loses 8 lives in a level, he or she will have the option to have Shiny Darmanitan automatically play through the level. The player will eventually have to complete the level on their own. The game uses the Slam Engine again. However, all characters' models are made to be affacted by the engine, giving them a CGI look as well. Characters Playable Characters Enemies Bosses Areas *Area 1: Jungle *Area 2: Beach *Area 3: Forest *Area 4: Underground *Area 5: Desert *Area 6: Temple *Area 7: Cliff *Area 8: Volcano Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:VictoryStar Category:Sequels Category:2.5D Games